Today's society may be characterized as one in which the various population segments are extremely mobile. The average length of stay in a typical domicile is somewhat less than four years. Accordingly, transporting one's belongings to various locations when moving has become a sophisticated and substantially specialized art. To this end, academicians, students, and others of literary ilk frequently find the need to move from one location to another a burdensome chore since various volumes they have collected over the years provide quite an onus to the moving process. For example students frequently are required to find alternative living accommodations on an annual basis, and other literary types have experienced difficulties in moving valuable reference material from various locations on regular basis.
The following patents appears to reflect those devices most germane to the instant application which inventor is aware, and it should be readily apparent that comparison with these patents when contrasted with the instant application bear only the most remote coincidental structural similarity with that which is claimed in the invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,184 Lambert et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,128 Abele PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,305 Kasindorf
Of these references, Abele is believed to provide a structure having the closest proximity to that which is claimed in that it taught therein to provide a container having a plural shelf therewithin for containing pies or the like in which a front wall thereof is capable of vertical displacement so as to gain access to plural pies contained therewithin. Further, handle means are provided in order to make the pie case more readily transportable.
By way of contrast, it should be appreciated that this device is not readily capable of providing plural such containers in a stack fashioned for semi-permanent deployment in a site, and further in order to provide access at all times to the contents within the container, a storage problem exists once the front wall has been removed.